Julia Makai
Profile Theme song: FF:MQ Boss Music, Unknown Name: Julia Bloodgroove Makai Nicknames: The Fallen Angel, Keeper of PRecepts Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Handedness: Right Skin: Metallic Purplemade of Einlanzium Gender: Female Blood Type: ??? Species: PhunBabaPanther-type Age: ??? Birthday: ??? Height: 9'4" Weight: 340 lbsPre-accident, 5,377 lbspost-accident Eyes: Blueis red post accident Hair: Blackhighlights BACKGROUND History: Her deepest past is mostly unknown, but being immortal, Julia's overall life is mmeasurable by human standards. Among her most important moments, however, was her decision to join Lucifer and his rebellion against heaven's ever-growing 'strictness' in entry to paradise. It was having to escort an innocent child, Kira, to the depths of hell because of the tightening rules. It was that act which pushed her to become a Fallen Angel. Throughout the years she hid on earth in mny forms and made countless allies, her mot favorite being Krameil, with young Kira, havng undergone many changes and even becoming a fledgelinghumanoid DuiPhunBabaFallen Beast Lord, like Julia Herself thus makign her an effective ally on the field of battle. 'The Accident' as it's called refers to Julia's attempt to stop a train loaded with explosives from crashing into the center of a city. The train was sent by C-810SChaos, and while Julia succeededthe most part, it resulted in her many injuries, though the train itself also provided the raw materials to create her advanced cybernetics that not only kept her alive, but on the battlefield. Combat Weapons: Julia still has her favorite armaments, but an assortment of new weaponry with them Dainslaif: A towering enchanted KriegsMesser tht Julia weilds. It's indestructable and capable of slashing through anything. Lahti: The Lahti L-39 Anti-Tank Rifle, Custom model, capable of blasting the head off fo a Striker-model MetalFiend from nearly a mile away. Warclaw: Julia's left armcontains an assortment of special claw-based weapons, ranging from vibroblades to tiny Electrolasers, to an explosive punch! Cyberwings: While she once had six feathery angel wings, these new cyberwings fuze the stubs where they once were into two very big wings, the 'feathers' being razor-sharp blades, with powerful microjet engines and light machineguns comign from the tips. Battleboots: Called such because her cybernetic fet look like high-heeled shoes made for combat, Julia's new 'feet' are actually equipped with grip-clamps and small boosters to aid in climbing and flying. They also pack quite a punch for kicks. Boomers: Powerful sonic cannons situated just to the outside of either breast, these 'killer speakers' act like a portable Bardess, using Julia's magickal power to enact 'Magic Music' without her having to sing a song or play a tune, they're also dang loud! Techniques: Scatterbomb: Julia activates several of her arcing electrolasers to 'chase' her targets around, effectivily making missing nigh impossible, thougha t the cost of power to the laserslight costs power Spell: Darkness Impendent: A powerful shadow-elemental spell julia has developed. The incantation is: "Rage rage against the dying of the light, Do not go gentle into that good night! Spread the Darkness, Hide the Light, Fear the call for the endless fight! Cower before my ultimate right, Fear the Power, Darkness Impendent's Might!" Forms: Julia is limited to only her 'true' form, and a much larger form. The 'Beshemoth' form. Beshemoth-Form: In this form, Julia's body bulks up, more than quadrupling in size. her breasts jump from a large G-cup straight to a ZZZ and her muscles begin to bulge out. She walks on all fours now, her body altering to compensate, and she has four large horns sprouting from her head to strike her foes with. In this form, her gun doubles itself up and becomes situated on her back, becoming an artillery piece.